o amor vence o odio?
by janegranger
Summary: Draco e Hermione..chefes de turma...Partilham uma casa onde têm de viver juntos..para alem de terem de fazer trabalhos juntos, organizarem bailes.Que acontecerá perante tanto ódio? Será o ódio mais forte que o amor? Ou será o amor mais forte que o ódio?
1. os reencontros

Bem antes de mais..espero que gostem desta fic e que deixem review seja ela boa ou m�! É a minha segunda fic... Já agora eu sou a socha7waters mas devido a erros tive de mudar o meu "nick".Esta fic n tem fins lucrativos etc...

vá vamus mas e a leitura

Capitulo I- Os reencontros

Hermione ia para o seu 7º ano.Estava muito diferente.Muito mais bonita. Tinha os olhos cor de chocolate, os cabelos castanhos ainda encaracolados, tinha as curvas bem defenidas, era mais alta, etc..

Era hoje o dia que ela tanto esperava.Ao contrário dos outros anos, este ano ela iria sozinha para a estaçao de comboios para apanhar o _Hopgwarts Express_. Vestia umas calças de ganga largas e uma t-shirt azul bebé. Já não era mais aquela a que todos lhe chamavam de "patinho-feio" Tinha resolvido mudar, mudar para melhor, não para pior.Hermione tinha sido nomeada chefe de turma.Mas com quem iria partilhar as suas ideias? Com quem iria dividir a sala comum? Quem iria ser o seu colega de trabalho? Bem, ela iria obter todas as respostas que necessitava quando chegasse a Hogwarts.Iria ter uma reunião de chefes de turma, logo á chegada por isso, não tinha de esperar muito. Eram 10h30 e ela já se encontrava na estaçao de King Cross. A estação estava quase vazia, apenas tinha dois alunos Ravenclaw que não paravam de olhar para ela..

-Então! Nunca viram-perguntou ela

-Por acaso...beleza como a tua..NAO-responderam em unissono

-HA!'brigada!Mas agora tenho que ir! Adeus! Prazer em conhecer-vos!

-Adeus!

E aos poucos e poucos viam-na desaparecer. Já não havia sinal de Hermione. Eram 10h45. Agora o grande problema era encontrar Harry, Ron e claro Ginny.

Hermione ia andando e por onde passava sentia que todos os olhares estavam pousados nela.Mas afinal de contas isso era bom não era? Era esse o seu desejo: Não passar de uma rapariga qualquer.Ser diferenciada por alguma coisa.E estava a conseguir.Mas o que ela queria mesmo era Harry, Ron e essencialmente a sua melhor amiga, Ginny.

"Mas onde raio voces se meteram?"-Perguntava a si própria.

Eram 11h00, o comboio já "chamava" pelos alunos.Ela entrou e sentou-se numa carruagem vazia. Mas que se passava com eles os três? Eram muitas perguntas ao mesmo tempo.Nisto a porta da carruagem abre-se.Era Draco Malfoy.

" BEM! Parece que a sangue-de-lama-espertalhona resolveu mudar de visual! Muito bem! Sua sangue-de-lama por acaso não te está a apetecer sair daiÉ que está tudo cheio, por isso "desanda" não me apetece ter de compartilhar o compartimento contigo. Draco dizia isto mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um arrepio na espinha.Hermione estava muito bonita.

" Olha lá pensas que es quem? Lá por seres um Malfoy, não me vais obrigar a sair daqui, entendido?"-gritava Hermione.Não penses que és muito espertinho porque não és. Mas por acaso estás com sorte porque eu vou sair daqui...

Nisto Hermione saiu mas não deixou de reparar que Draco eo seu amigo Blaise Zabini não paravam de olhar para ela..

Hermione percorreu todos os compartimentos e nem sinal de vida dos seus amigos...Já tinha pensado em desistir até que certa altura aparece Ginny numa correria, que quase não notava Hermione.

"OI GINNY! Tudo bem? Que se passa? Onde estão eles?"-perguntava Mione.

"Mione..eles envolveram-se numa situação não muito boa..eles usaram magia fora de Hogwarts, não se sabe porque, só se sabe que a utilizaram e que foram suspensos de Hogwarts por 2 meses"-dizia Ginny já quase sem voz.

"O quê? Estaás a gozar comigo! Como pode isso acontecer?E já agora por onde andavas tu?"-Mione estava cada vez mais nervosa.

"Eu estava na casa-de-banho."-respondia Ginny. "Depois vim á tua procura"

"E porque é que estavas a correr"

"Porque te queria encontrar o mais rapido possivel!"

"Ok"-respondeu Hermione

As duas amigas foram a conversar pelo caminho sobre o assunto. Mione estava muito preocupada com os seus amigos.

"Mas quando poderei falar com eles"-Mione insistia.

"Não sabemos bem"-respondia Ginny. "Mas eles estão...Mione que aconteceu contigo? Estás diferente! Estás mais bonita!"

Ginny tinha notado que Hermione tinha crescido.

"'Brigada.Mas continua lá o que estavas a dizer por favor"

"Eu estava a dizer que eles estão bem.O Ron até está contente.Vai faltar ás aulas e isso agrada-lhe muito! O Harry é que já não tem esse pensamento.Saber que ele adorava estar aqui.Mas ele está lá na toca por isso está bem"

"Ginny, tu sabes tanto sobre o Harry.Por acaso durante estas ferias não aconteceu nada, pois não?"

Ginny começava a ficar corada.

"Mas algo como?"-peguntava fazendo-se de "não sei de que estás a falar". "Vamos-nos sentar aqui."

Foram as duas muito caladas, até que o comboio começou a abrandar.Tinham chegado a Hogwarts.

"Ginny, vemo-nos no salão principal.Agora vou ter a reunião dos chefes de turma.Vmaos lá ver quem é o meu parceiro!"

"É verdade! Tu és a nova chefe de turma! Parabéns!"

"Brigada!"

Hermione dirigiu-se então para a sala numero 4, onde iria ter a tal reunião.Sentia todos os olhares pousados nela...Mas a ela interessava-lhe outra coisa.. Quem era o novo chefe de turma?

Então que axaram? deixem review! e simples klikem em go!


	2. Conhecendo os chefes de turma

* * *

Bem espero ke tenham gostado mas pelse deixem REVIEW! va vamus mas e a leitura! Lol

* * *

Capitulo 2- conhecendo os chefes de turma

Hermione entrou...a sala parecia deserta..Pois parecia..Mione perferia ve-la vazia a ver quem estava sentado em frente a secretária.Cabelos loiros a cairem pelos olhos azuis...alto musculado..era sem duvida..

DRACO MALFOY!

"Isto não me pode estar a acontecer.."-pensava ela para si-"Ouve lá o que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Desculpa mas não era suposto ser aqui a reunião dos chefes de turma!Oh, não me digas que me enganei..."-Draco tirou do seu bolso um papel que deveria conter o lugar e a hora da reunião...Estava a tentar enervar Mione...e teria conseguido se Mione não tivesse sofrido uma mudança..

"Não querido, não te enganas-te, estava apenas surpreendida..TU CHEFE DE TURMA?"-Mione continuava calma..

"Vais-te sentar ou vais ficar ai especada?"-Draco fazia o seu melhor sorriso..Sem sombra de duvidas que este ano Hermione iria ser o obejectivo de Draco...Mas só de Draco? Talvez não..

O professor Dumbledor entrou pela porta.Tinha sido iniciada a reunião.

"Boa noite...! Apenas queria marcar esta reunião para que vocês se conhecessem.Já sabem as regras dos Chefes de Turma espero..Tambem espero que saibam que vao ter tipo uma casita onde irao fazer todos os trabalhos previstos..A "casa" é constituida por dois quartos, uma sala..Olhem quando chegarem lá veem..Agora se me dão licenca vou dar as boas-vindas aos novos alunos"

O professor Dumbledor saiu sem deixar rasto...Os dois novos chefes de turma seguiram-no para o salão..Sentaram-se cada um em sua mesa e começaram a jantar...Mione sentia todos os olhares pousados nela...Era arrepiante? Draco estava sentado com Blaise seu melhor amigo na mesa dos Slytherin.. Eram sem duvida os "Garotos do ano".

Terminado o jantar Mione despediu.se dos seus amigos e acompanhou a professora McGonagall que indicou-lhes o caminho..Encontravam-se agora num recinto exterior de Hogwarts..Era maravilhoso..Era coberto e tinha rosas vermelhas e amarelas por todo o lado.O jardim espectacular.Tinha tambem uma catarata de agua com uma piscina ao fundo.Era sem duvida magnifico!

Aprofessora apontou para uma casa com tons de beje claro.Era muito bonita e situava-se no jardim..

"Vai ser um ano em cheio"-susurrava Draco.

Depois de terem analisado a casa Mione dirigiu-se para o seu quarto.Era todo branco. Cama branca, paredes brancas, moveis brancos, tudo..tudo era branco!(N/A: inspirei-me em _A lua de Joana)._Mione estava a adorar...Deitou-se entao na cama onde acabou por adormecer..e sonhou...sonhou...voou tao alto que por segundos teve medo de cair...mas as mãos de uma pessoa, a propria pessoa estava sempre por perto..Mas quem?

Hermione acordou...Estava a suar e estava atrasada.Foi até á casa-de-banho onde teve uma enorme surpresa..Devido ao cansaso com que estava na ultima noite tinha-se esquecido completamente de visitar a casa-de-banho.Era magnifica..Seria aquele o Paraiso?

Hermione entrou e tomou um duche rapido...Vestiu-se e foi para o salão principal, que por acaso estava vazio.Olhou para o relogio..8h30.Mas então onde estavam todos? Que dia era hoje?

SABADO!

"Que estupida.. nem me lembro dos dias da semana"-pensou.

Foi então até ao jardim perto da sua "casa" onde teve uma enorme suspresa..Draco Malfoy estava sentado no banco perto da catarata.

"Será que tambem não consege dormir!"

Hermione foi para casa onde aproveitou para se arranjar melhor...como pensava que era segunda-feira vestiu-se á presa, pois pensava que estava atrasada. Penteou melhor os cabelos, vestiu uns corsarios azuis bebé com uma t-shirt branca com o desenho de um coração.Foi para o seu quarto onde se deitou sobre a cama a fitar o tecto.Despois desceu para baixo e foi para o jardim onde apanhou rosas.Eram realmente muito bonitas..

Mas onde se encontrava Draco?

* * *

Tao gostaram!Não tenhuh tido motivaçao pa escrever mas prontus vai-se escrevendo aos poucos e poucos 

va deixem review pleaseeee


	3. Sera amor?

* * *

Bem antes de mais espero que estejam a gostar(se e ke alguem esta a ler) e ke kontinuem a acompanhar...please deixem reviews dando ideias pk neste momento estou com falta de imaginaçao...

Please voltuh a insistir: review! 

* * *

CAPITULO 3!

Olhou á volta e avistou um rapaz e uma rapariga a beijarem-se.Um loiro com uma morena.. Se Mione não estivesse enganada seria Sophia, uma aluna de quinto ano..

Hermione avançou decidida...Ele não podia fazer isto...pelo menos á sua frente..

"Mas..porque é que me estou a xatear-Pensava-Ele é DRACO MALFOY...!

"Draco desculpa lá mas caso não saibas isto não é um jardim publico.. Ah! E já agora..está lá dentro a Pansy á tua espera"

Draco estava furioso, mas quem falou foi Sophia:

"Draco eu sabia, tu não mudas nunca.Andas a combinar encontros e ainda vens para aqui dizer que me amas.."

Sophia deu um grande estalo na cara de Draco.Agora a conversa era entre ele e Hermione que não parava de rir...

"Ouve l�, julgas-te muito espertinha? Olha que te vais arrepender disto que estás a fazer! Não se brinca com um Malfoy! Isso te garanto!"

"Uiiiii que medo!"

Draco agarrou Hermione com tanta força que esta não se conseguia mexer...Afinal os musulos não eram só para fazer feitio..

"Eu aviso-te..para a proxima não há avisos mas sim acção!.."

"ok...percebido mestre..."Hermione tentava agora soltar-se.Tinha estado tão perto de Draco que conseguira sentir o seu cheiro...Por minutos ou talvez segundos sentiu o mundo parado á sua volta..Eram só eles, só eles...

Dirigiram-se então para casa.Encontravam-se agora perto da porta quando Hermione lhe revelou que Pansy não estivera ali.

"TU ESTÁS A BRINCAR COM O FOGO GRANGER!"

E não falaram, nem sequer trocaram olhares nesse dia..

Hermione estava esquesita...Porque estava arrependida da maneira como tratara Draco? Dirigiu-se para o seu quarto de onde não saiu nem sequer para jantar...Deitou-se na sua cama onde acabou por adormecer...Proximo dia:Domingo..Dia de muitas emoções...

Hermione acordou mais bem disposta do que estava na noite anterior mas mesmo assim ainda sentia remorços...Mas ele era DRACO MALFOY e iria fazer de tudo para a atraiçoar por isso..não se tinha de preocupar...O seu odio por ele começava a crecer..Cada vez que pensava nele estava capaz de matar alquem talvez...

Foi para a casa-de-banho, tomar um duche, talvez durante meia hora, que lhe estava a saber bem, mas claro que o senhor-encantador o teve de estragar.

"Julgas isso só para ti? Desanda daí! Já esperei tempo de mais! Despacha-te!Isso não é só para ti!"

"Hermione saiu e foi directa ao seu quarto onde vestiu uma mini-saia azul, com uma t-shirt branca com um coração azul.Ainda era Outono por isso ainda estava calor.Depois desceu para o salão principal, mas pelo caminhou encontrou...

...Draco...

"Hoje não é o meu dia"-susurrava ela...

"Bem, parece que a "Granger-espertalhona" resolveu mudar de visual..Devo dar-te os meus parabens..Estas realmente bonita para quem era um autentico..patinho feio..."

Hermione avançou em direção a ele e deu-lhe um estalo na cara...Draco este ano não estava com sorte..Depois continuou o seu caminho para o salão principal sem dizer nem fazer nada...Mas os olhares estavam todos pousados nela...

"Oi Ron,Harry e Ginny"-cumprimentava ela os amigos "Esta tudo bem?"

"S...sim claro Miione..."-Ron estava coradissimo!

"'Inda bem!"

Tomaram o pequeno almoço e depois foram dar uma volta por Hogwarts quando Ron falou do que ela queria esquecer..

"'Tão o estupido do Malfoy não te tem xateado?"

"Não, para já está tudo bem.."

Ginny que estava com eles abandonou-e foi com Harry (seu actual namorado).Harry também era a nova atracção de Hogwarts...O quidditch tinha-lhe feito bem, por isso estava muito musculado...continuava moreno e claro...com olhos verdes!.

Pouco depois Hermione que estava com Ron inventou uma desculpa e dirigiu-se para a casa dos Chefes de Turma.

Na sala de estar estava Draco a fazer sabe-se lá o que.Quando viu Hermione chegar levantou-se e veio em direção a ela...

"Ouve lá minha menina..o que tu fizes-te hoje foi longe de mais...Vais sofrer as consequencias e não vão ser boas..."

"Não tenho medo de ti..Alias é sempre a mesma coisa.._Vais sofrer as consequencias.._ e nunca fazes nada..Cá para mim tens medo..."

"Repete lá isso outra vez"

"Malfoy...por Merlin..estas-me a ver com cara de paciencia?"

Draco agarrou Mione com força empurrou-a contra a parede.Depois a poucos centimetros de distancia talvez 5,4 falou-lhe ou melhor, susurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

"Já te avisei para não brincares com o fogo.Hoje quase ias destruindo a minha reputação com um estalo e isso eu não permito..."

Desta vez foi Hermione quem se aproximou mais um pouco..

"Mas sabes..eu tambem já não sou mais aquela menina que tu conhecias...M-U-D-E-I!"

E nesse momento foi HERMIONE,sim Hermione quem lhe beijou o pescoço.Depois dirigiu-se para o seu quarto sem falar mais nada., deixando Draco de boca aberta...sim, ela tinha mudado...

* * *

Please deixem review..n peço mais nada..Ja n tenhuh vontade de escrever...e pedir mt? va la review! please 


	4. Novos encontros

Oi! Tudo bem? bem, espero ke sim..Está aki mais um capitulo.Ja n actualixo ha bastante tempo..mas n tenhuh tido ideias...Já escrevi o kinto kapitulo mas komo escrevi numa folha a parte e na sei dessa folha vou ter de voltar a escrever de novo.pois e a vida...Bem por agora espero ke gostem e ke continuem a acompanhar a fic! Bgd a todos ke a andam a acompanhar! deixem opinioes please! bgd!

* * *

Capitulo 4  


"Mas..o que é que me deu? Não era suposto eu o ter insultado...?ok...confesso...Não resisti!"-Hermione dizia isto nos seus pensamentos..

Hermione dirigiu-se para a torre dos Gryffindor...Embora fosse dessa equipa passava lá muito pouco tempo.Alias quase não ia lá.Mas hoje apetecia-lhe ir lá matar as sadades..Apetecia-lhe ver se a sala comum ainda estava igual.Encontrou Ginny sentada a conversar com Harry e Ron a fazer os trabalhos de casa –"Espantoso!-pensou"

Harry e Ron tinham conseguido resolver os problemas sem terem de ir ao ministerio.Ok,talvez isso fosse a melhor coisa que lhe tivesse acontecido! Estava de novo com os seus amigos e isso é que importava... "Mas..-pensava ela- Ginny tinha-me dito que eles iriram ficar suspensos por dois meses!Terá se enganado..?AH! E ela não me contou que namorava com o Harry!

"Olá Harry! Tudo bem? Então, voces sempre conseguiram resolver tudo?"

"Oi, sim conseguimos..Afinal nós só usamos magia para..abrir uma porta que estava trancada e foi na toca.."

"Inda bem que esta tudo bem, mas para a proxima vejam se têm mais cuidado!.Ginny não te importas de chagar aqui por favor?"

"Claro Mione-Ginny que já sabia o que lhe esperava avançou lentamente, tentando arranjar uma desculpa, por não ter contado a verdade á amiga."

"Tão menina Ginny posso saber porque é que a senhora não me disse que namorava com o Harry?-Hermione começou a falar quando estavam no dormitorio feminino sem ninguem por perto"

"Porque..Porque..Oras porque eu inda não tinha a certeza se era isso que eu queria.Ele pediu-me em namoro nas ferias de Verão mas eu não tinha a certeza!"

Flasback

"Ginny-Chamava Harry.Estavam agora os dois sozinhos na sala.Todos tinham saido-Queres..Queres...q...queresnamorarcomigo!"

"Desculpa?Não percebi..Não te importas de falar mais devagar?"

"Queres namorar comigo?-Disse ele num suspiro"

Ginny estava agora mais corada que nunca.Desviou o olhar de Harry que não parava de olhar para ela e disse-lhe:

"Harry, da-me tempo para pensar..Desculpa mas não tenho certezas.."

"Ok, tens todo o tempo do mundo.."-Falava ele.Era um rapaz muito compreensivo e Ginny admirava isso..

Fim de Flasback

"Foi assim que tudo começou"-Contava ela para a amiga..

"Que lindo!"

Ginny estava corada..Quase da cor dos seus cabelos..Por isso Mione resolveu mudar de assunto..  
"E então as aulas têm corrido bem?"

"Sim para já têm"

"Inda bem"

Estava quase na hora do jantar e Hermione dirigiu-se para a casa dos chefes de turma para ir adiantando os seus trabalhos de casa.Embora o ano tivesse começado á pouco tempo já haviam bastantes trabalhos de casa..Chegando lá viu que não estava ninguem na sala. "Era um começo para a paz".Dirigiu-se então para perto da porta do quarto de Draco e pode ouvir uns ruidos.Ele estava lá e não estava sozinho.."Final de paz". Deitou-se num dos sofas e começou a reler o livro _Hogwarts uma história_.Fora para ali com a ideia de fazer os tpc's mas não tinha vontade nenhuma..Seria porque vira, ou melhor ouvira, Draco com outra rapariga?Não não podia ser..O barulho estava cada vez mais insuprtabel.Já não havia direitos! Já nem sequer ler um livro podia!Dirigiu-se para o pé do quarto de Draco e gritou do lado de fora:

"Ouçam lá..NÃO SÃO OS UNICOS NESTA CASA POR ISSO EU QUERO LER EM PAZ!TRATEM DE FAZER MENOS BARULHO OU EU CHAMO O PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"

Passados cinco minutos Hermione ouviu a porta abrir-se, saindo de lá Pansy Parkinson..("Blergh...-Pensava ela...-Que nojo! Detesto aquela estupida!").

Pansy saiu a correr batendo a porta com bastante força, enquanto Mione se preparava tambem para sair.Era a hora do jantar.

"Onde pensas que vais?"-Perguntava Draco-"Agora já tens paz par ler!Oh..não me digas que só disses-te aquilo POR CIUMES!"

Plaftt!Hermione acabara de dar um estalo forte na cara de Draco.

"Não te atrevas a dizer que eu tenho ciumes de ti! Criatura nojenta!"-Mione dirigiua-se para a porta quando..

"ahaha! A Sangue-de-lama-espertalhona agora quer fugir é?"-Draco estava com aquele sorrisinho malefico.."

Agarrara agora Mione com tanta força que ela ja sentia dores e prendera-a na parede..Estavam prestes a beijar-se quando no momento em que ele menos esperava..Hermione lhe de uma joelhada no sitio onde nenhum rapaz queria levar com uma! Depois disso se dirigiu para a porta e saiu(finalmente!)

Já no salão sentara-se entre Ginny e Ron. Estavam a falar do quidditch..

"Cá para mim, vamos ganhar.Mas temos de ter cuidado com os Slytherin pois a equipa deles está mais forte este ano.."

Hermione estava cansada de ouvr falar de Quidicth para aqui, quiditch para ali.Por isso logo que acabou de jantar, foi para sua casa, para fazer o que não tinha conseguido fazer:Os tpc. Ia a meio do caminho quando se sentiu puxada para uma sala completamente vazia..Não conseguira ver quem a tinha puxado mas quando olhou teve uma grande surpresa..Fora Blaise Zabini!

"Oi, Tudo bem?"

"Oi, tudo mal.Posso saber o que estou aqui a fazer?"

"Desculpa eu só te trouxe para aqui, porque como andas com o Draco Malfoy e ele é o meu melhor amigo não quero que ele se sinta traido.."

"DESCULPA?EU QUE?ANDO COM AQUELE PATIFE? SÓ EM SONHOS!OU MELHOR PESADELOS!"

"Calma, não te precisas de enervar...Ele é que me disse que tu estavas interessada nele.."

"Ai o..."

"Esquece isso..Sabes eu queria-te convidar para amanha á tarde no final das aulas, ires dar uma volta comigo..Tinha duvidas em se irias aceitar e estava preocupado, pois eu pensava que tu gostavas do Draco.Mas sendo assim, aceitas?"

"Mas..Tu és Slytherin, eu sou Gryffindor...Os teus amigos não iriam aceitar isso muito bem.E alem disso nem sequer te conheço!"

"Bem, podias ficar a conehcer amanha né?E quanto aos meus amigos pouco me interessa..Quero é saber do meu bem estar e neste caso do teu.."

Hermione não estava a perceber, mas tambem não se chateou em perguntar..

"Ok, eu aceito"

"Boa, então bem ter comigo ás 16h00 em frente ao lago..Estarei lá á tua espera"

"Ta bem"

Nisto sairam os dois..Hermione sentia-se bem ao lado dele..Estaria ela..apaixonada?Não?Quer dizer...Ele era tão meigo, era lindísimo e não se importava com os amigos... Mas Hermione ainda nem o conhecia..Estava ansiosa pelo dia de amanha que, estava a demorar muito a chegar...Estava agora deitada no sofá de sua casa, quando derepente a porta se abre..Era Draco Malfoy, que pelos vistos, estava mais vermelho qque os cabelos de Ron.E era de furia..

"OH NÃO!-pensava ela-Esqueci-me completamente de Draco...Ele deve ter uma vingança em mente ..." "Mas eu tambem lhe vou dizer algumas...ora andar a espalhar por ai que eu estou interessada nele?"

"GRANGER!"-chamava ele..

"Sim Malfoy?"

Ele estava agora vermelhissimo de furia..

"O QUE PENSAS QUE ANDAS A FAZER?NÃO ABUSES! SEI QUE MUITAS GOSTARIAM DE TAR AQUI NO TEU LUGAR, A VIVER COMIGO, MAS NÃO ABUSES!"

"Queriam?Serio?"-Ela estava a ser ironica."Oh, Malfoy, eu só te ajudei.Já vistes se só por acaso aparecia aqui o director? E se ele perguntasse por ti e eu fosse Obrigada a dizer que estavas a fazer coisas INDECENTES?"

"GRANGER ANDAS A BRINCAR COM O FOGO!Mas disto podes ter a certeza:Eu vou vingar-me! Com um Malfoy não se brinca!E a vingança vai doer!"

"AHAHAHAHA, como se TU fosses capaz de fazer algo!AHAHAH, que medo!"-Mione não estava muito seguraq das palavras que acabara de dizer..Sabia que Draco era bem capaz de fazer muita coisa, só para a envergonhar em frente a toda a escola..Hermione tinha de se preparar...

* * *

Wicked-Aleena:EH PIMA! bgd mesmo! vicia pois! tao nao? bgd por estares a ler a fic! jinhos 

Missy:bgd pela review..Pois é tem de vir mais acção! Bgd por estares a ler! jinhos

Minone03:Mt bgd por estar e ler a fic! inda bem ke esta gostyando! bgd


	5. Blaise&Mione,e mais confusões

Finalmente o dia chegou.Hermione foi para as aulas (que só por acaso eram Poções com os Slytherin) e a pedido do Zabini, sentou-se ao lado dele.Estiveram a conversar durante toda a aula, e como ele era Slytherin, o professor não se atrevia a tirar-lhe pontos.Todos olhavam pasmados para eles, mas eles não se importavam.Hermione sentia-se segura ao lado dele.Não era comum verem um Slytherin e uma Gryffindor, mas para eles as equipas já não interessavam.

"Mione, ei, Mione!"-chamava Ginny

"Sim..."-Mione já sabia de que se tratava..

"Com que então com o Zabini.."

"É parece que sim...Ele é tão querido!"

"Pois...Acredito..Mas tem cuidado, ele pode ser igual ao amigo.."

"Não, nem de longe!"

"Ok..AH! Um conselho..Tem cuidado com a Sarah, aquela estupida dos Slytherin, porque ela quando te viu com ele ficou ruidinha de ciumes...Ela anda atrás dele á muito tempo!"

"Pois, ele não é nada de se deitar fora.."

" Ai não, não!"

"DE que estavam a falar? De rapazes? Ginny! Eu fico com ciumes!"- Era Harry

"Não é nada"-Mentia Ginny..

"EhEh, e eu acredito.Estavam era a falar do Zabini, eu ainda ouço bem..!"

"NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!"-Responderam as duas.

"SIMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"Ok, Harry, ganhas-te.Eu conto-te.Esta tarde eu vou sair com ele"-Dizia Mione

"Ele não é como o Malfoy? Eu bem que estranhei voces se sentarem juntos.."

"Não ele é super querido e não se importa com as equipas!"

"Que te dizer? Tem cuidado e boa sorte!"

"Brigada Harry"

Harry e Ginny sairam os dois juntos e Hermione dirigiu-se para o salão.Já tinham acabado as aulas, e estavam todos a almoçar.Hermione saiu mais cedo e foi-se arranjar.Tomou um banho, vestiu uns corsários de ganga bem larguitos e uma blusa branca, penteou-se e estava pronta para sair.

Draco tambem se encontrava agora lá e ao avistar Hermione disse-lhe:

"O director disse que temos de prep...Uhhhhh a sangue de lama resolveu arranjar-se..continuando..temos de preparar o baile de Halloween."

"Desculpa mas agora, vou-me encontrar com o Blaise Zabini, fica para amanhâ"

"Com o Blaise Zabini?"-Draco parecia estar incomudado com a situação-"É com ele que te vias encontrar?"

"É sim, porquê tens problemas?AH! Não me digas que estás com ciumes!"

"Não, ou achas, que eu iria ter ciumes de uma Sangue-De-Lama como tu?"

Hermione deu-lhe um forte estalo e saiu dizendo:

" O baile fica para amanhâ, mas por agora podes ir pensando em ideias!"  
"Sangue-de-lama nojenta!"-Murmurava ele, enquanto esfregava a cara, no sitio em que Hermione lhe deu o estalo...

Quando Hermione chegou ao local do encontro (perto do lago), ele estava lá, sentado á espera dela..

"A minha donzela chegou"-Disse ele sorrindo

"Oi, tudo bem?"

"Tudo e contigo? Deixa-me dizer-te que estás muito gira!"

"Brigada!"

Ficaram a conversar durante horas sobre os gostos de cada um, quando Mione olhou para ele...Ele era realmente muito giro;cabelos escuros caiam-lhe sobre os olhos castanhos, alto...Podia-se defeni-lo em duas palavras: muito bonito!Lentamente, os dois foram-se aproximando-se, e quando deram por si, estavam os dois a beijar-se.Hermione, voltou a sentir aquela vaga de calor percorre-lhe as veias, mas não tanto como quando Draco a beijou.Seria, que, sempre que beijasse um Slytherin iria acontecer isso?Passados alguns segundos, os dois largaram-se com a respiração ainda ofegante.Aí, nesse momento, veio a pergunta á qual Hermione não tinha resposta:

"Mione, queres namorar comigo?"

Ela ficou atrapalha, não sabia que dizer...Disse-lhe que queria um tempo, para pensar, e ele foi super gentil, dizendo, que por ela, era capaz de esperar uma eternidade...Mas eles quase só se conheceram hoje...Não estariam a precipitar-se?

Hermione diriu-se para o seu quarto.Já passavam das sete, já era tarde.Pelo menos, não teve de passar a tarde com o estupido do Malfoy, a fazer os planos para o baile.

Entrou e abriu a boca de espanto...Mas o que era aquilo? Uma festa de Slytherin's!Havia cerveja amanteigada espalhada pelo chão, pedaços de bolo de chocolate em cima dos sofás, musica nas alturas, Slytherin's em tudo o que é canto...

"Ai Malfoy, vamos ter uma conversinha!"-murmurava ela.

Dirigiu-se então para o radio troxa e desligou-o, deixando todos pasmados; eles que nem tinham dado pela entrada da Gryffindor

"Desandem já todos daqui!Isto é uma festa, ou o quê!"

"Cara miss.Granger"-Malfoy estava no cimo das escadas-" Tenho o prazer de a informar, que esta casa, tambem é minha, e já que a senhora, não quer preparar o baile, e prefere ir sair com o traidor do Zabini, estou no meu direito de dar uma festa, não!"

"Caro Sr.estupido, loiro aguarado, é meu prazer informar o Sr. Que você tem que pedir autorização para dar uma festa!Ah, ele é traidor? Porquê? Porque saiu comigo e estas com ciumes, é?"

"Cara senhora Granger"-desta vez era a voz ridicula do professor de poções-"O Sr.Malfoy tem a consciencia no lugar, e é claro, que não daria uma festa sem minha autorização.Menos 25 pontos para os Gryffindor's por ter desrespeitando um aluno."-e acrescentou-"O Malfoy ainda tem gostos para saber escolher!Não pense que ele teria ciumes por você estar com outro rapaz!Não vou dizer que você esteja feia.Mas ele não iria namorar com uma Sangue-de-lama nojenta como a senhora!"

"Caro professor Snape"-Hermione não sabia de onde tinha desencantado a coragem para contrariar um professor-"Se você olhasse por si abaixo em vez de criticar os outros teria muito mais sucesso com suas criticas!"

"Miss.Granger menos 50 pontos por ter desrespeitado um professor, e um dia de detenção.A senhora á de aprender a não brincar com o fogo Miss.Granger!"

"Tá bom! A que horas?"

"Mas o que é isto? Você deveria ter ficado irritada! Não me diga que quer o mal para a sua equipa!"

"Acontece que eu não lhe tenho de dar satisfações.A que horas?"

"No final do jantar."-E saiu.Dracco estava num canto a rir-se mas tambem estava admriado:Agora ela contrariava os professores?

* * *

N/A: Cá está! Mais um capitulo!É assim, eu sei que tá pequenino, mas pronto eu sou mais para os fazer pequeninos! Não tem mal ou tem? Se vocês axarem k tem eu JURO que começo a faze-los maiores...Com no minimo seis paginas (prontuh 5)Mas espero ke estejam a gostar do conteudo da fic!

N/A2: Estou a pensar escrever uma nova fic, mas essa só a vou postar quando tiver pelo menos escritro uns 10 capitulos! Vou só adiantar que ela se vai xamar (em principio):"I solemny swear I'm up to no good"Ainda não sei de ke shipper vou escrever.DEpois ve-se.POr agora quero é mesmo, terminar estas duas fics, que tenho para terminar.Vem agora vamos aos comments:

**Lina witch:**Bgdão por estar lendo esta fic! E ainda bem ke está gostando! Bem depois de muito tempo está akih um novo chap.Espero que ainda esteja interessada em ler! Bgdão mesmo por esse elogios todos!

**Wicked-Alena-** bgd prima! Pois, este capitulo é pekenituh outra vex, mas olha, paciencia! Não so consigo fazer muito grandes, mas como disse ali nas notas, eu a partir de agora ,se voces se importarem muito com o tamanho vou faxer-los maiorxitos!Bgd mesmo e espero que gostes deste capitulo!

**mione03:**Bgdão por esses elogios todos! Cá está a continueção!Espero que goste!Demorou mas chegou né? Bem espero que vc continue interessada nesta fic! Mais uma vex bgd:):)

**Maria-**Bgd por estar lendo a fic, e ainda bem ke vc gostou! Bem cá está um novo capitulo, e se á coisa k eu n fasso é abandonar essa fic! Posso demorar bastante tempo, mas n a abandono! Bjs pa vc e mais uma vez bgd!

* * *

PS:beijos pa vcs todos, para os ke estao a ler, e para os ke so dão uma vistah de olhos! Xau, encontramo-nos no proximo capitulo!

Janegranger


	6. Mistério a resolver

Hermione foi para o seu quarto ainda a pensar em como tinha arranjado coragem para enfrentar um professor, ainda para mais, o de poções.Por um lado sentia-se orgulhosa, mas por outro, estava arrependida.Adiantou mais um pouco dos seus trabalhos de casa, mas percebeu que não estava com cabeça para mais.Amanhã tinha de dar uma resposta a Blaise, e ainda não sabia se sim, se não.Foi procurar Ginny.Afinal, era com ela que Hermione se sentia mais á vontade de falar.A amiga aconselhou-a a fazer o que o coração lhe mandava.Agora sim, Hermione estava mais confusa.Hermione ainda lhe perguntou como é que ela soubera, que se tinha sentado ao lado do Blaise em poções.Afinal, ela não andava no mesmo ano de Hermione.Ginny disse-lhe que foi Ron que lhe contou.Estava vermelhissimo de furia, afinal, ele parecia amar-la, e tinha dito para Ginny que iria falar com a amiga, a pedir-lhe em namoro.Já não aguentava mais essa espera...Pronto, mais um problema para a cabeça de MioneE agora, que diria ao Ron?

Dirigiu-se para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.Ainda se lembrava de quando passava ali as noites a falar com Ginny.Agora, tinha-se tornado chefe de turma, e quase, ou melhor, nunca mais ali dormira.Já sentia saudades...Este ano estava a ser tão dificil!

Entretanto chegou a hora do jantar.Mione desceu com os seus amigos, Harry e Ron.Olhou uma ou duas vezes para Ron.Ele parecia querer dizer qualquer coisa, mas nada saia.Abria e fechava a boca varias vezes.Chegados ao salão sentaram-se os três juntos.Algo deveria estar a acontecer.Já passava da hora e ainda não estava servido o jantar.Perguntaram a tudo o que é gente, mas ninguem sabia de nada.Resolveram aguardar, tal como todos os outros alunos.Mais tarde perceberam o que era.

"Caros alunos de Hogwarts, é meu prazer vos informar, que a partir de hoje, teremos mais uma aluna, transferiada de uma escola de Portugal, que irá terminar o ano conosco.O seu nome é Andreia Sofia Ribeiro Welton.Iremos agora fazer a sua selecção.Miss.Welton, faça o favor de entrar..."

E ela entrou.Tinha cabelos loiros que lhe davam pelos ombros, olhos azuis, estatura média.Muito bonita mesmo, e que foi alvo de muitos suspiros masculinos.

Proseguiu-se então á selecção.Andreia foi para Gryffindor.Ouviu-se grandes aplausos da mesma mesa, e alguns assobios.Pareciam estar todos muito contentes.Andreia sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, Harry e Ron.Parecia ser timida.Não era daquelas pessoas que falava muito.

"Oi..eu sou a Hermione Granger, ele (apontou para Ron) é o Ron Weasley e ele é o Harry Potter."

"Oi eu sou a Andreia Welton."

"Então porque vieste para cá?"-perguntou Ron tentando ser simpatico.

"Já não se pode mudar de escola!"-Ela não parecia muito contente com esta pergunta.Jantou e pediu a Hermione(pessoa com quem se dava melhor até agora) que lhe revelasse o caminho para o dormitório feminino do setimo ano.Rapidamente se deitou na cama e fitou o tecto do quarto.

"Estranha esta Andreia"-Murmurou Hermione.

O dia seguinte decorreu normalmente.Andreia integrou-se muito bem na escola, mas não se relacionava com ninguem.Todas as tardes ia para o jardim de Hogwarts e metia-se em qualquer lado que ninguem conseguiu desconrir onde.Parecia procurar alguma coisa!

Hermione foi falar com Zabini.Tinha decidido dizer-lhe que ainda não estava pronta para uma relacção.Ele foi muito simpático, e disse, que por ela, esperava o tempo que fosse preciso.Ela sorriu, e ele é que um rapaz daqueles poderia estar nos Slytherin? Era um pergunta á qual, ela não conseguia responder.

Quando Hermione se ia a dirigir com Ginny (que esta tarde também não tinha aulas) para a sua "casa" de chefe de ter, viu que um vulto, com cabelos loiros, se aproximava da floresta.Primeiro pensou que fosse Draco, mas logo viu que era Andreia.O que é que ela ia fazer para lá? Hermione e Ginny decidiram seguir-la.Afinal Hermione tinha uma desculpa se ela perguntasse porque a seguiam.Ela era chefe de turma, e o que a Andreia tava a fazer ia contra as regras.Ela podia sempre dizer que a vinha avisar, para não ir para a floresta proibida.As duas amigas viram que Andreia tinha um papel na mão.Tinha como titulo:A canção do segredo.Quando a Andreia parou perto de uma arvore Hermione e Ginny aproximaram-se mais um pouco por trás e puderam ver um pouco da letra:

_Eu tenho um segredo_

_Que não quero revelar_

_Mas vou fazer dele_

_Uma linda canção_

_Assim ninguem pode dizer_

_Que, eu não o revelei_

Viram que o papel estava rasgado, e que, por isso, não tinha mais a letra.Andreia andou mais um ou dois passos.

"Clap.."-ouviu.Pareciam sons de pegadas.

"Clap"-ouviu novamente.Virava-se para trás, mas Hermione e Ginny estavam muito bem escondidas.

"Clap"-Ouviu outra vez.Decidida que estava a ser seguida, andou para a frente, e derrepente virou-se para trás, não dando tempo a Hermione nem a Ginny de se esconder.

"O que é que vocês ESTÃO AQUI A FAZER!"

As amigas entreolharam-se e responderam quase ao mesmo tempo:

"A tentar avisar-te que é proibido andar na floresta!"

"Ai é?Não sabia...Mas e afinal porque é que vocês não me chamaram?"

"Porque tinhamos medo de te incomodar!"-Respondeu Ginny

"Pois!"-Concordou Mione.

"Tá bem, tá...Bem se é proibido estarmos aqui, vamos mas é sair, já que não queremos ser apanhadas, por o outro chefe de turma, né?"

"Assunto proibido, Andreia!"

"Porque?"

"Porque a Mione odeia que falem de Draco Malfoy!"

"Não, Ginny, por mim podem falar, á vontade, mas SÓ ESSE NOME, ENJOA-ME!"

"Pois, pois..."-Respondeu Andreia...-"Já estou a perceber a história!"

"Era uma história de amor, muito linda, se ele não fosse quem é!"

"O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO A INSINUAR? HEIN?"

"Mionnnne, nada!"-disse Ginny

"Nadinha mesmo...Só estavamos a dizer, que a vossa história é muito bonita!"

"MAS ENTRE MIM E ELE NÃO HÁ NENHUMA HISTÓRIA!"

"Não há, mas pode vir a haver..."

"ANDREIA ISSO NUNCA!"-Mione detestava quando falavam de Draco-"Meu Merlin...Esqueci-me que tenho de organizar um baile!"-dosse num sussurro.

"Ginny"-dizia ela-"Vais levar a Andreia para o castelo, mas ela que te conte o que veio aqui fazer...Ela sabia que era proibido, porque o Harry já lhe tinha dito.Eu vou para o maior castigo da minha vida.Fazes isso por mim?"

"Fasso claro!"

"Bigada miga!"

Então Hermione saiu a correr para o castelo.Foi em direcção a sua casa, e quando lá entrou teve o espanto de ver Draco Malfoy sentado a preparar o baile.

"Desculpa o atraso"-disse ela, nem sequer a olhar para ele.

"Estás desculpada."-dizia ele-"Bem podes começar."-enquanto disse isso, deitou-se no sofá a ler um livro.Hermione angustiada disse-lhe:

"Desculpa lá mas não era suposto fazermos isto JUNTOS?"-Esta palavra custou-lhe imenso dizer...Hermione e Draco, Draco e Hermione...

"Arghhhhhhhhhh"-pensou.

"Granger, parece que a sangue-de-lama, adora a minha companhia.Pois, também quem não adoraria...Mas não Granger, tu vais organizar o baile SOZINHA, já que quando eu quis trabalhar tu foste sair com o traidor do Zabinni."

"Não me parece que vou fazer isto sozinha...e tu? Sabes o que tu tens?Ciumes dele! Por não seres, tao gentil, bondoso, cavalheiro, amigo...POR ISSO TENS CIUMES DELE!POR SABERES QUE ELE É MELHOR DO QUE TU!"

"DESCULPA MAS TU ESTÁS A PASSAR DAS MARCAS GRANGER! DIZER QUE ALGUEM É MELHOR QUE DRACO MALGOY ISSO NUNCA!"

"Vais-me bater por eu dizer as verdades?"

"GRANGERRRRRRRRR!"

Num grito de fúria, Draco levanta-se e prendera Hermione contra a parede.Depois susurrou-lhe:

"Granger já te disse, não brinques com o fogo.E descança que já tou a trabalhar na vingança."

Lentamente aproximou-se dela.Ela não se podia mover.Temia o que ia acontecer, pois sabia que, se ele a beijasse, ela não iria conseguir resistir.Mas ela era Gryffindor, era forte, corajosa...Tinha de resistir...tinha...Um forte arrepio na espinha apoderou-se dela.O que temia aconteceu.Draco beijou-a.Tudo á sua volta parecia ter desaparecido.Era só ela e Draco, mais ninguem.E claro que ela correspondeu.Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros do inimigo.Ambos se envolveram por um ataque de furia.Detestavam-se um ao outro.Furia, desejo, paixao...Eram os sentimentos que eles sentiam..Decidida Hermione ganhou coragem e afastou-o.Ele fez aquele sorrisinho tipico dos Malfoy.Dirigui-se então para o sofá e deitou-se ela o odiava.Mas como é que ela fez aquilo? Como?

"Blarrrrrgh!Tenho nojo de ti Malfoy! Odeio-te! Tens a mania que és o maior, que todos te acham o melhor! Mas não és! Disso podes ter a certeza!"

"Granger, eu tambem te amo muito!"

"Olha e pensando melhor:SOU EU quem quer organizar o baile sozinha!"

"'Tás á vontade!"

Deitou um ultimo olhar de furia a um Draco completamente penetrado nos seus pensamentos.Porque é que ele a beijara? Teria enlouquecido?

Draco olha o teu pai>

"Consciencia, o que tem? Eu odeio a Granger!Apenas estou a ver se ela é igual ás outras!"

Tu gostas dela>

"Eu O-D-E-I-O-A!"

Pois, pois, engana-me que eu gosto!>

* * *

"Andreia, vá lá, podes confiar em mim e na Ginny!Conta o que tens!" 

Andreia estava deitada de barriga para baixo a chorar.Não dizia a ninguem a razão.Chorava, cada vez mais.Talvez estivesse desesperada.Chorou e chorou e chorou.E não abriu a boca.

"Andreia..."

"Hermione, desculpa...Talvez amanha eu fale convosco mas hoje não...Por favor, deixem-me sozinha.."

"Mas pelo menos deixa-me trazer-te aqui qualquer coisa para jantares!"

"Não obrigada Ginny, mas eu não quero jantar...Já é tarde vao deitar-se..Devem estar cansadas..."

"Andreia, desculpa estar a falar nisto agora"-Mione não sabia se havia de tocar neste assunto.Afinal podia ter a ver com a causa do choro-"Mas porque é que estavas na floresta?"

Bingo...Quando Mione disse aquilo, Andreia começou a chorar mais...Logo, Hermione percebeu que uma coisa estava relaccionada com a outra...

"Desculpa..."

"Não...tem...mal..."-Dizia ela em soluços..

"Bem eu e a Ginny vamos para a sala comum..Se quiseres falar conosco chama!"

"o..o...ok...Brigada..."

Ginny e Hermione foram para o salão a comentar o estado de Andreia.Hermione queria tambem falar com Ginny, sobre o que se passara, com ela e Draco...Mas não tinha coragem...

"MEU MERLIN!TENHO DE ORGANIZAR O BAILE!"-Gritou Hermione para si mesma dando um pulo de aflição-" E tenho de entregar o projecto amanhã ao professor Dumbledore...Oh, não, estou perdida!"

* * *

N/A: Oie! Bem surpresaaaa! Eu tinha dito, que primeiro ia terminar a outra fic...Mas tantos foram os pedidos para mais um capitulo desta, que aqui está ele...Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena surpresa!Bem sineramente, gostei de escrever e ste capitulo...n sei porque, mas gostei...sei que para mtas pessoas, este capitulo ta pessimo,e eu aceito isso, mas eu gostei de o escrever...Lol,Bem sinceramente inda n sei k fic termiono primeiro...Esta ou a da Lily/James...Deixem as opiniões tá?**Ah, bem eu n consegui colocar onde a consiencia fala por issso decidi colocar "> ou "**Bem agora vou agradecer ás reviews:

**Ann Di Angelis:**Inda bem que está gostando! Bgd, por esses elogios todos! Bem, neste capitulo a Hermione deixou o Zabini..Porque? Isso descobrir-se-á ao longo dos capitulos...Mas acho que todos ja tem uma pequena ideia...Basta ver o shipper desta fic!Mais uma vex, bgd!Espero que continue a ler a fic, e que goste deste capitulo!Jinhossss

**Wicked-Aleena**:AWEEEEEEE, tu actualizas-te a fic! Tou contente! Pima, bgd! Inda bem que gostaste do chap. Vá, espero que continues a ler! Ehehe, e actualiza a tua rapido! Sabes que eu amo aquela fic!Jinhosss!

**mione03**Vc n sabe o quanto eu fiko contente de ouvir esses elogios todos! Inda bem que esta gostando da fic! Eu adoro falar com vc pelo msn, tbm!Nestes tempos n temos falado mt, mas vc é mt simpatica!Bem espero que goste deste chap. Jinhosss!

**lina witch:**bgddddd! Ainda bem que gosta do que eu escrevo! Fico mttt feliz por isso!Claro que eu respondo ao review! Bgd mesmo por vir acompanhando a fic! Bem, por agora espero que goste deste chap. Jinhhossssss!

**Salira tSuki Crisis**MAAAAAAAAE! Bgd por estares a lerrr! Eu tambem concordo, quantas maiis discuções, e mais romance "acidental" fico bom! Eu gosto muito de ler fics draco/hermione...talvez por ser um par, que, nunca ficara junto (não sabemos né? Eu ate gostava que ficassem P)mais uma vez bgd por estares a ler!bjssss

N/A: Bem está tudo! Bgd a todos por terem lido mesmo aqueles que não deixam review!Fico contente so por lerem!**AH, n se esqueçam de incluir (se deixarem review) se querem que eu primeiro termine esta fanfic, ou a de james/lily.**Bem, este capitulo era para ter sido postado ontem, mas n deu...Bom, é tudo por agr! Bjs para todos


	7. Problemas e Problemas

**_Capitulo sete: Problemas e problemas._**

_Por detrás de um grande odio pode estar um grande amor...__  
_****

* * *

Dirigui-se para a sua casa, pronta para passar uma noite em claro.Pegou numa folha e começou a escrever ideias para a organização do baile.

Hermione estava de mãos dadas a Draco, e passeavam os dois pelo lago.Ignoravam tudo á volta, apenas sorriam, e passeavam.Sentaram-se na berma do lago e beijaram-se...Hermione sorriu...como ela amava aquele rapaz...

"Granger, assim não vais lá...É que já são quatro da manhã, e ainda não fizes-te nada..."

Hermione levantou a cabeça, já que a tinha deitada na mesa.Olhou para Draco.Aquilo não passara de um sonho.E ela tinha gostado do sonho.

"Cala-te Malfoy! Eu consigo fazer isto para amanhã sim! Mas se tu te movesses em vez de estares ai sentado a sei la que fazer, e me ajudasses, era muito mais facil"

"Granger...Mas eu já entreguei o MEU projecto ao professor Dumbledore...Deixa que te diga, que ele ficou muito desiludido por saber que tu preferis-te ir dar passeiozinhos com o traidor do Zabinni a vir ajudar-me com a organização do baile!"

"MALFOY TU NÃO FIZES-TE ISSO..."

"Granger, eu avisie-te que não se brincava comigo, por isso, não digas que foi por falta de informação..."

"Malfoy tu não prestas!"

* * *

Hermione esta muito mal...Ela nunca tinha falhado nem sequer com um trabalho de casa, agora falhar com o seu trabalho enquanto chefe de turma era muito mau...Pensou que talvez ainda fosse a tempo de entreguar...Mas o problema era que estava sem ideias...Depois pensou que poderia falar com a professora McGonagall a explicar o sucessido e pedir desculpa, mas não tinha coragem...E se lhe tiravam o cargo? Falhara para com o professor Dumbledore, e logo ele, que sempre se mostrara pronto a ajudar o trio que ela, Harry e Ron formavam...O que ela fez foi um erro muito grave, e ela de qualquer modo que ainda não sabia como, havia de o reparar...

* * *

Ja estavam todos sentados, a conversar nas frias masmorras, quando a porta se abre derepente, e entra o professor Snape. 

"Hoje irão realizar uma poção que,para quem precisa da disciplina para o seu futuro trabalho, irá provavelmente sair nos EFBEs.Já foram avisados de que somente aceitei os alunos com Brilhante nos NPF."

Snape apontou a varinha ao quadro e todos os alunos ( que eram poucos, ja que somente vinte tinham aulas com ele, pois foram os unicos que conseguiram a nota Brilhante nos NPF) começaram a preparar os ingredientes para a poção.

_Poção de Despetrificação_

_Para esta poção dar certo é necessário que, com o caldeirão ainda no fogo, se lance um forte feitiço revitalizador  
Ingredientes:  
Meio caldeirão de mel de luar,  
10 raios do sol púrpura,  
3 mandrágoras (...)_

Hermione parou um bocado.Só ouvia o som de penas a escrever.Estava completamente desconcentrada a tentar arranjar solução para o probelma do baile.Quando viu que o Snape estava perto dela voltou a escrever...

_1 grito de mandrágora,  
sumo de 15 folhas de um salgueiro lutador,  
patas de um bicórnio e  
2 cerdas de porco espinho._

Agora que ja tinha passado todos os ingredientes para o seu pregaminho, passou para a parte pratica.Vira, ainda antes de começar que, Harry estava muito concentrado na poção (afinal ele tinha conseguido a todo o custo, e para tristeza de Snape, brilhante no NPF, assim como Ron.)

Hermione segui então as instruções, e quando acabou, deitou uma amostra da sua poção num frasco, rotulou-o, meteu o seu nome, e colocou-o em cima da secretária de Snape.Poucos minutos depois a campainha tocou e os alunos que ainda não tinha feito o processo de rotolar a poção fizeram-o e colocaram na secretaria de Snape, saindo depois.Hermione esperou por Harry e Ron, e quando viu que eles ja haviam chegado, encaminharam-se para o sala comum.

* * *

"Sabem, fico contente de agora só termos quatro disciplinas...Ainda bem que escolhemos o caminho dos Aurores...Acho que foi o melhor..."-dizia Ron enquanto se sentava numa poltrona vermelha em frente á o frio que estava a passar em fins de Outubro era sempre bom, depois de uma aula ir para o pé da lareira... 

"Ron...Agora aqui em Hogwarts, até pode ser bom não termos tantas disciplinas, mas se conseguirmos passar nos EFBEs, que vão ser dificeis, temos novos exames a fazer no ministro..."-falava Hermione, ainda a pensar no que deveria fazer, para receber novamente o respeito do director-" E bem sabes que a partir mais ou menos de Março, vamos voltar á rotina de passar noites sem dormir,só para fazer os trabalhos de casa, que vão também, servir de revisões...

"Pois é...Mas para já vamos mas é aproveitar o facto de só termos praticamente duas aulas por dia...Assim é que é bom...É verdade, Ron, amanhã á treino de Quidditch..Não te esqueças..."-Relembrou Harry

"Eu hoje tenho uma chata de uma detenção a cumprir com o professor de Poções..."-lembrou-se Hermione.

"TU?DETENÇÃO? Mas que foi que fizes-te?"

"Ron, tu bem sabes, como é o professor de poções..Só está bem a arranjar detenções por todo o lado para os Gryffindors...Mas não te preocupes que eu conto-te..."

E ficou a contar aos dois amigos cena que se tinha passado na casa dos chefes de turma..

* * *

Andreia apertou o casaco até cima, aconchegou melhor o cachecol e partir em direcção á floresta.Ia novamente com o papel da canção na mão e partiu em busca de alguma coisa...Só que nem ela sabia o quê...Tinha apenas uma parte do papel, sendo que ele estava rasgado em três...Descobrira-o em casa dos seus pais adoptivos.Sabia também, que aquela musica, fazia parte de uma canção sabida por todos os feiticeiros, mas como já era muito antiga, quase ninguém se devia lembrar dela...Mas ela sabia que precisava da letra para achar o que ela tanto queria...talvez um objecto, uma fotografia...Procurava sempre pela floresta na esperança de quando os seus pais andaram em Hogwarts, o escondessem na floresta...Mas ela não sabia que estava muito enganada...

* * *

Anoiteceu e Hermione dirigiu-se para as masmorras...Snape estava lá, sentado, á sua espera.Quando chegou lá, ele ordenou que ela se sentasse.Ela assim o fez. 

"O seu castigo por me ter desrespeitado, vai ser o mesmo que a professora Umbridge aplicou no Potter...Concerteza que ele vos fez queixinhas, por isso já deve saber do que se trata."

Hermione estava com uma raiva, por ele ter falado assim do Harry como se ele fosse um fraco que nem falou.

"Bem agora, quero que pegue nessa pena que ai está, e quero que começe a escrever:

Nunca mais deverei desrespeitar um professor

Hermione assim o fez e quando passou a pena pelo pregaminho, soltou um gemido.Snape deu uma gargalhada:

"Mrs. Granger, se a senhora não consegue aguentar, nem um minuto, como vai aguentar duas horas!"

"Duas horas?"-Exclamou ela.

"Vejo que ainda ouve bem...Duas horas sim..Ora sendo nove horas da noite, voce só sai daqui ás onze horas."

Hermione não disse mais nada para o bem dela, pois sabia que se falasse, iria piorar a sua situação.Já com o frio a percorrer-lhe a espinha, Hermione olhou para o relogio...Nove e meia...O tempo passava tao devagar...

* * *

Hermione foi a correr para o seu quarto.Tinha a mão direita tão dorida, tão vermelha que foi rapidamente passa-la por é que Snape poderia descer ao nivel de umbridge? Que ele não era nada boa pessoa, ja ela sabia, mas assim com ele foi hoje ela não sabia...Agora sabia o que Harry havia sofrido.. 

"Então Granger, não achas que já devias estar a dormir? Olha que já passa da hora de os bebés dormirem..."

"Cala-te Malfoy! Se há aqui algum bebé és tu! E não me fales que eu não estou com paciencia para te ouvir!"

Com isto dirigui-se para o seu quarto, onde se deitou de costas para o tecto ainda a esfregar a mão.Aquele professor havia de pagar...

Do lado de fora da porta podia ainda ouvir Malfoy a gritar para que ela não lhe faltasse ao respeito, que ele era um Malfoy e com ele não se brinca, blá, blá blá..

"Trestas Malfoy! TU ÉS UMA PESSOA IGUAL ÁS OUTRAS! E NÃO TE ACHES SUPERIOR, PORQUE NÃO O ÉS!"-gritava Hermione de dentro do quarto

"GRANGER, SUA SANGUE DE LAMA NOGENTA, AINAD NÃO TE CHEGOU A MINHA PEQUENA VINGANÇA? OLHA QUE EU SOU CAPAZ DE MUIITO MAIS!"

"Porva-o, então! Eu de ti não tenho medo! E se faz favor deixa-me dormir que eu estou cansada! DORME MAL!"

"GRAAAAAANGERRRRR!"-gritava Malfoy enfurecido

Hermione não lhe respondia.Perante tanta dor e tanto cansaço acabara por adormecer.

Malfoy foi para o seu quarto super irritado com a rapariga que estava no quarto ao lado, e deitou-se de barriga para o tecto.Havia de pensar noutra vingança, já que aquela não lhe servira de lição.Adormeceu então, a pensar, no que poderia fazer, para provar o seu odio, e para provar á sua consciencia, que ele a odiava, não que ele a amava...

* * *

N/A: Olá! Está aqui um novo capitulo! Gostaram? Bem este capitulo trás um pouco de mais revelação sobre Andreia...No proximo mais virá!Não tenho grande coisa a dizer, sei que já devia ter postado mais cedo, mas só hoje me veio a inspiração.Escrevi este capitulo mais ou menos em meia-hora, mas fiz uma pausita, e ai esteve o problema.Foi-se a inspiração toda...Se não tivesse feito a pausa, talvez o capiutlo fosse maior.Bem quero dizer aqui uma coisa, há aqui alguem que ja tenha o lido o livro dois do triangulo jota (sete dias e sete noites)? bem se houver, ja devem saber mais ou menos a solução e qual o problema de Andreia.Eu inspirei-me lá, e aconselho de todo a lerem aquele livro que é lindo! Mas claro que vou mudar partes! Não pode ser tudo igual!Bem para quem não leu, a solução e o que Andreia procura virá mais para a frente! Bem vamos ás reviews: 

Wicked-Aleena :Prima vou seguir o teu concelho e vou acabar esta primeiro.bgd por teres deixado review!ainda bem que gostas-te do chap! Fico muito contente! Bjos!

Missyxinha:Mana! Ainda bem q valeu a pena! Bgd pelos elogios! E ve la se actualixas a tua! Agora tou curiosa! Bjos e porta-te bem..ou será mal?Lol...BJOS!

Salira tSuki Crisis:Ola maeee!Eu acho q ela vai ficar com o Draco...Mas...será? lol, logo se veeeee!kem dera que eles ficassem juntos nos livros! AIIII, eu adoraria...bem bgd mais uma vex ( e sim eu tenhuh de agradecer) por tares a ler! bjs maaae!  
PS: eu n sabia q ja tinhas actualixado so hj e que vi! vou ler ja o chap! bjos!

N/A/2:Bem está tudo, agora talvez demorarei mais um pouco a escrever o proximo mas ele vem! bjos!


End file.
